As I Am
by Dasey-Naleyfan14
Summary: Sequel to One In a Million. plz R&R ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to One In a Million, you don't have to read it to understand this one. I know I said I was going to post within the next few days, but I felt like posting the first chapter today.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Life with Derek.

**Background:** It had been a few months since Casey and Derek had admitted their feelings to each other and they have been dating every since. Emily and Sam are the only ones that know about them, for now.

"Casey, you have to eat something." Derek said trying to convince her to eat. "No Derek, it won't stay down." She replied refusing.

"Oh come on, it might make you feel better." He said still trying to convince her.

"Derek, I've had this stomach virus for three days now. Which means I know eating something is not going to make me feel better." She stated, still refusing.

They had been having this argument for the past five minutes and Derek was still get nowhere. So he decided to go another route.

"Okay, but you won't get your reward if you don't eat something." He said in a hopeful voice.

"Oh" She replied "And what is this reward you speak of?" She asked in a curious voice.

"I was thinking of this…" He trailed off as he leaned in to kiss her, but before he could kiss her she pushed him away.

"I don't think so, I don't want you getting sick to." She said in a strict tone.

" I'm not going to get sick" He replied in a semi-whiny voice.

"You remember the last time you said." She said reminding him of when they had first started dating.

"Vaguely." He replied even though he remembered it very well.

He and Casey had been dating for about a month and it was still in late winter. Casey had gotten a cold from a snowball fight that they, Lizze, Edwin, and Marti had.

"_You feeling any better Case?" Derek asked walking into her room._

"_Not really, but thanks for asking." She replied with a smile._

"_You're welcome… Space Case." He said with famous Derek Venturi smirk plastered on his face._

"_DEREK, you know I hate that name." She responded._

"_I'm sorry let me make up for it." He said as he kissed her and she pulled away. "What's wrong?" He asked._

"_I don't want you to get sick." She replied._

"_I'm not going to get sick." He said_

"_You sure?" She asked._

"_Positive." He said kissing her again._

"The next day you woke up with a temperature of a hundred and two." She said dragging him out of his memory.

"Ok, ok I get the point." He replied with a groan.

"Ok, but I think you should go back to your room, before someone walks in." She replied sadly.

"Fine, but tomorrow you will eat something, even if it means I'll have to get sick in the process." He said with a smirk.

She gave him a small smile and then he was gone.

**Later on the phone with Emily**

"Hey Case how ya feeling?" Emily asked.

"I still feel like crap." Casey replied.

"Has Derek been taking care of you" She said with a laugh, already knowing the answer.

"Do you even have to ask Em?" She replied with a small laugh herself. "He's going with me to the doctor tomorrow."

"Speaking of going with you, have you guys told your parents yet?" She asked.

"No, we haven't really talked about it." Casey replied. "But we know we have to sooner or later."

"Yeah, in my opinion I'd rather it be sooner rather than later." Emily stated

"I agree with you, but we just haven't the right time, you know?" She said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Emily replied. "But I have to go babysit Dimi, so I talk to you later Case." She added

"Ok, bye Em." She replied then hung the phone up and went to sleep.


	2. Author's Note

I know I'm a horrible person and all of you must hate me for not updating yet, but I'm getting ready for the end of the school year and that has taken most of my time. I'll update as soon as I get a chance.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song As I Am or Life with Derek... yet... mwahaha! _'vanishes into a dark corner'_

**A/N:** I don't know if I mentioned this before, but Derek and Casey are seniors and Derek is going to turn 18 in about a month.

**Background:** It had been a few months since Casey and Derek had admitted their feelings to each other and they have been dating every since. Emily and Sam are the only ones that know about them, for now.

**The next morning**

Casey woke up and another wave or nausea hit her, and she ran to the bathroom.

"Will this never end!?" She said to no one in particular.

"Well at least you can get some medicine, from the doctor today." She heard from a voice behind her.

"Hey Liz." Casey said turning around.

"Hey, you still feeling bad?" Lizze asked.

"Yeah, but like you said I'll get some medicine for it from the doctor." Casey replied.

"Yeah. Well I'm going to go get ready for school." Lizze said as she walked out of the bathroom.

**Half an hour later**

"Ok, so you do remember the plan right?" Derek asked.

_You have got to be kidding me._ Casey thought to herself.

"Derek if either of us didn't remember the plan it would be you." Casey said in an innocent voice.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh." Derek replied getting off the bed.

"Ok, ok yes I remember the plan." She finally said.

"Ok, I'll be back, in about an hour, when eveyone is gone." He said opening Casey's bedroom door.

"Alright you better go before someone sees you" Casey said and Derek started to walk out the door.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye." She replied as she laid back down on her bed.

**An hour later**

"I'm leaving" Nora said up the stairs.

"Ok, I'll see you when you get home from work." Casey replied from upstairs.

"Ok, and don't forget your doctor's appointment is at 8:35" Nora added while putting her coat on.

"I won't forget mom and if you don't hurry up your going to be late for work… again." Casey said.

"Who's the mother here?" Nora asked jokingly.

"You of course mother dearest, I was just reminding you." Casey said with a laugh.

"Ok, just making sure you knew and feel better." Nora said going out the door.

A few minutes after Nora's car pulled out of the drive way, Derek's car pulled up.

"Hey Case, I'm back." Derek said coming through the door.

"Ok, I'll be ready in a few minutes." Casey said coming down stairs.

"Your appointment is at 8:35 right?" Derek asked making sure he had the time right.

"Yeah and it takes ten minutes to get to the doctor's office." She replied knowing he was going to ask.

"Ok you go get ready and I'll wait down here." He replied. "You only have fifteen minutes to get ready." He added when he saw it was 8:10.

"I can tell time Derek." She said.

"Just making sure." Derek said with a smirk.

"Whatever you say… Der-Bear." She replied saying the last part with a triumphant smile.

"Casey, you know I hate that name."He said in a semi-whiny voice.

"Yep, you hate it just about as much as I hate the names Space-Case and Klutzilla." She replied refering to her very hated nicknames.

After Derek didn't reply she continued getting ready. After about ten minutes of waiting derek heard Casey coming down stairs.

"Ready?" He asked standing up from his chair.

"Yeah, we better get going." She replied.

They had been driving in silence for a few minutes, but it was comfortable silence. Casey was the one to break to silence.

"So, how long to you think it will take at the doctor's office?" She asked.

"I don't know, why?" He asked in return.

"I was thinking we could spend sometime together." She said. Then added,"Since we hardly get time to ourselves."

"That's true, and it shouldn't take that long." He said with a smile.

Casey smiled back as she turned on the radio and a Hannah Montanna song came on and she didn't change it.

_**Gonna stay in bed today  
Cuz I can't stand the light  
Don't know why I get so down  
I won't be much fun tonight  
And I can't believe you still wanna hang around me  
It's not so pretty all the time  
You don't mind  
To you it's alright**_

"You seriously aren't going to make me listen to this are you?" Derek asked after the first verse.

"Please Derek, I am sick you know." She said sweetly.

"I guess we could listen to it, but this time only." He said giving in and Casey smiled

_**As I am is how you take me  
Never try to push  
Don't make me different  
When I talk you listen to me  
As I am is how you want me, yeah  
I know I've found the piece that's missing  
I'm looking at them**_

As the song continued Derek looked over at Casey and saw mouthing the words. He smiled and turned his attention back to the road.

_**Not the girl you think you see  
But maybe that's a lie  
You almost told me better than me myself and I  
Don't know a lot of things  
But I know what I got  
It's not so perfect everyday  
I don't have to try  
Cuz it all falls into place  
(it all falls into place)**_

This time Casey looked over at Derek. She smiled and started looking at the road again.

_**As I am is how you take me  
Never try to push  
Don't make me different  
**_

_**When I talk you listen to me  
As I am is how you want me, yeah  
I know I've found the piece that's missing  
I'm looking at them**_

Face to face  
Eye to eye  
You're standing there  
Feels good on the inside  
I don't mind  
I don't care  
You're standing there  
Seein me for the first time

Seein me for the first time  
Seein me for the first time

As I am is how you take me  
Never try to push  
Don't make me different  
When I talk you listen to me  
As I am is how you want me, yeah  
I know I've found the piece that's missing  
I'm looking at them

Found the pieces missing  
Take me as I am  
When I talk you listen  
Take me as I am

The song ended as they were pulling into the doctor's office parking lot. They got out of the car and went in.

"I'm going to sign in and you can get us seats." Casey said as she started walking to the nurse's window.

"Sounds good." Derek replied walking over to the waiting room.

Casey finished signing in and went over to Derek.

"There's not many people here so it should take to long." She said sitting down.

About fifteen minutes later they heard the door open and a nurse walked out.

"Casey McDonald." She called out while looking at a chart.

Casey stood up and started to walk over, then see noticed someone following her. She turned around and saw Derek.

"Derek you don't have to come with me if you don't want to." She said.

"But I want to." He replied

She smiled and started walking again. They followed the nurse back to the examination room.

"Dr. Stephens will be with you shortly." The nurse said closing the door.

It had been a few minutes had gone by since to the nurse left. They had been sitting in silence waiting no the doctor. It was Derek who broke the silence this time.

"When do you think the doctor is going to come in." He asked.

As if on cue the doctor walked through the door, looking at her chart.

"Ms. McDonald I hear we have been having problems." He said smiling.

"Yes, I've been throwing up for the last few days." She replied.

"Ok let's have some blood work done and see if we can figure out what's wrong." Dr. Stephens said after the routine breathing, ears, eyes, and throat check.

"Ok" She said getting off the table.

They all three walked back to the lab. Derek waited out in the designated area, while they a blood sample from Casey. She walked out a few minutes later so they could walk back to the exam room.

"Well, this is going faster than I thought it would." Derek said as they were walking back.

"Yeah, I thought it would have taken a lot longer." Casey replied as they walked into the room.

They sat in the room talking about school and when they were going to reveal there relationship, while they waited for the doctor.

"When do you think we sould tell Dad and Nora, about our relationship." Derek asked.

"I don't know, but I think it should be soon." She replied as the door opened.

"Ms. McDonald I have your test results and the reason you've been throwing up so much is because your three weeks pregnant." He said looking up from the chart.

Both Derek and Casey just sat there, wide eyed and speechless.

_Please review, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :)_


End file.
